pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 28
Seafolk Village Welcome to Poni Island! Few people live on Alola's fourth island, but there's lots of nature here to explore—and plenty of new Pokémon species to register to your Pokédex. From the ferry, you'll land in Seafolk Village. This humble village is home to a handful of happy mariners. The villagers here have spent years searching out new wonders among the endless briny blue. Run north to find Lillie, and you'll soon meet the friendly chief of the village. He greets you and tells you to find Hapu if you need help locating the Kahuna of Poni Island. Who knew Hapu lived here? It'll be good to see her again. Stop by the Pokémon Center and go to the Poké Mart. There are several more TMs you can buy from the clerk on the right. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= Also in the Pokémon Center is an who can teach to your Pokémon, while an old man can teach . Only the Legendary Pokémon can learn Dragon Ascent, but any Pokémon can learn Draco Meteor as long as the Pokémon is completely friendly toward you. East from the Pokémon Center is a platform with another . Visit the southwest floating houseboat to find a shop that isn't quite open for business. Still, you'll get a and an just for stopping by. These rare items are needed for and to evolve. Talk to the girl in the shop's corner afterward, and agree to take her . Just like that, you've found a new Pokémon. Head into the houseboat shaped like a , and you can have a hot meal, as well as obtain a . Check under one of the tables for a as well. The girl in the houseboat across from the restaurant asks if you're a lucky person. Answer either "Yes" or "No" to receive a . In the same houseboat, show the woman on the opposite couch an . She'll reward you with Alolan Raichu's exclusive Z-Crystal, . After claiming your Lucky Punch and Aloraichium Z, step out through the houseboat's south door to reach a fishing spot and . Past the village's big central tree, a woman is willing to trade her for a . You can catch Granbull at many locations around Poni Island. Head north from the village into the Poni Wilds. Poni Wilds A large wilderness lies just north of Seafolk Village and it's filled with strong Trainers who strive to be the best. You won't find Hapu here, but you'll discover lots of items and Berries and new species of Pokémon. Remember to catch a and trade it to the woman near the big tree in Seafolk Village for her . First, go up a little and behind a bush to find an . |} Go north of her to find a Berry tree. Go back down and northwest to find another . |} Keep going up and you'll find a . |} Above her and east is a . Northwest of that is another Berry tree. Go west to the beach and you'll find another as well as a . Search with to find some hidden items here. Go to the bottom of the beach and you'll find another , but she won't battle you until the rest of the Trainers on the route are defeated. with Lapras Paddle or Sharpedo Jet to find a and a underwater. Go back to the female by the Berry tree and you'll get a by going east. Go south and turn onto the ledge to your left to pick up a before continuing east and south, picking up the next to the Trainer Tips sign and finally running into another trainer. |} Now go back to the on the beach to battle her. After defeating her, she gives you a . Now go back to where the is and head southeast to Ancient Poni Path. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough